


falling (for you)

by softdadironman



Series: end of a hai [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy asf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer is baby, Team as Family, Tickle torture, Tickling, cruel and unusual forms of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: Rossi gets closer to a couple of his teammates.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, IF U SQUINT - Relationship, JJ & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Series: end of a hai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 487





	falling (for you)

Rossi was having a hard time adjusting, which is infuriating in itself considering he  _ built  _ the BAU. Still, getting back into the game after all these new roles and changes, it’s rough. Really rough. 

And the people? They don’t make it any easier. 

He’s wary of this team, and he’s happy he spends most of his time in his own, secluded office. 

The  _ others  _ are nosy. He caught them in here days before he moved in, going through his stuff, trying to profile him. 

They’re  _ children.  _ As if he doesn’t already feel old enough. 

So, yeah, no one can blame him for not coming out of his office. He stays away from the team when he can. Business, after all. 

It’s a late night. They’re all tired — Rossi can’t even find it in him to stay awake, but he has a pile of work to do. 

Sighing, he made his way out of his office to fix himself some coffee. 

Reid apparently had the same idea as him. He was fixed himself a cup in an oddly shaped blue mug. As soon as he spotted Rossi, his eyes lit up. 

_ Oh god,  _ he thought to himself, trying to avoid contact with the boy.  _ He never shuts up.  _

Reid does start talking, and he does everything in his power to tune it out. 

“You ask a lot of questions,” he said, turning to him suddenly. 

Reid blinked in surprise. “There’s a Chinese proverb that says, ‘He who asks a question—“ 

“No,” he said, holding up a finger. “Ask questions to anyone else but not me.” 

With that, he grabbed his mug and left the bullpen, leaving a hurt puppy in his wake. (He’d recover quickly, of course, being used to this all his life.) 

Rossi shuts his office door behind him, sits down in his chair, and sips his coffee.

_ 8:17 p.m.  _

He’s been at this for hours now, and he’s barely even halfway through. The files on his desk make him sick, and he slouched further in his chair.

He grabbed at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose out of stress. 

Then he hears it — the blood curdling screech. 

He grabs his gun first, and he peers through his window. The bullpen is dark aside from a couple lamps lit. He spots JJ, who is covering her mouth in shock.

He opens the door, gun drawn. He nears the stairs, wondering why Aaron didn’t come out at the scream. 

However, as he gets closer, JJ lowers her hands to uncover her giggling.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, putting his gun back into its holster. 

JJ widened her eyes and looked behind her. “This, uh…” 

Spencer Reid was on the floor. A rosy pink dusted both of his cheeks. Morgan was kneeling beside him, a loose grin on his lips. 

“This is torture!” Spencer said, sitting up, breathless. 

“It’s payback, pretty boy.” With that, Morgan climbed over him, sitting on top of his legs. 

“Morgan, you’re heavy,” he rasped out, winching in pain. 

“Now you’re calling me fat?” he asked, clicking his tongue. “That’s just cruel, Reid.” 

“In Rome, they would torture victims by dipping their feet in salt, and a goat would be brought in to lick it off. Courts of the Han Dynasty used Chinese tickle torture on victims, and the Nazi—“ Spencer was cut off by his own yelp as Morgan dug his fingers into his stomach. “It’s torture!” 

Rossi was too tired for this. 

It was late, really late. 

And he didn’t even like these people. 

He should get back to his room and work on those files, but… he couldn’t move. He was glued to the spot in front of the shrieking agent. 

“To be fair, you  _ did  _ shove him,” Emily sang, sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed. 

“He was sneaking his work into mine again!” Reid protested, squeaking again when he continued his assault. 

“You had it coming,” she said, shrugging. Emily looked over JJ’s shoulder and raised her hand. “Garcia!” 

There was a clickity-clack of her heels hitting the ground, and sure enough, she was summoned. “Oh no, did I miss it?” She took a seat on the desk next to Emily, reached into JJ’s bag of cheetos, and watched the show. 

JJ looked up at Rossi’s confusion and came to his aid. “This… happens a bit,” she explained. Lowering her voice, she whispered, “Helps when Morgan’s bored over his mind with paperwork.” 

On cue, Spencer snorts with laughter. The pink has turned into a harsh red. Morgan digs a hand under his armpit, and he kicks his leg out, even though Morgan is still sitting on his thighs, keeping him pinned to the floor. 

“Morgan, stop!” Reid cried, hiccuping. He writhes under his hold, but he’s trapped. 

“Not until you say you’re sorry,” he said, slowing his attack to turn around so he’s facing his feet. 

Spencer’s heart stopped. Blood running cold, he tries to sit up. “Morgan don’t do this.” His voice wavers. 

“Are you going to apologize?” He unties the converse and slips it off. He gives him a chance.

“You should be the one to be apologizing,” he said, chest hugging. 

“Oooh,” Emily said, putting a hand over her chest. “Wrong answer.”

“Poor Spence.” 

As soon as he grabs his shoeless foot, Spencer tried to buck him off. “Morgan, no—! No, no!” He sits up in a frenzy, finding in him to knock him off balance as he carries on his attack. 

He reaches out towards Rossi with tears in his eyes. The red blush has spread to his ears. And his entire body is shaking like a leaf. “Mr. Rossi, please!” 

_ Oh my god.  _

Rossi was at a loss for words. 

_ He was so damn adorable.  _

This kid has never ceased to annoy him in the short time he’s known him. 

Right now he’s smitten over him, though. 

“Hotch!” Spencer called suddenly, relief washing over his face. “Hotch, help me!” 

Rossi spins on his heels to see the stoic Hotch. His arms are crossed over his chest and he’s tapping his foot. 

“Busted,” JJ said. 

“Why are you still here?” Hotch asked, glancing at his watch. 

“Work disputes,” Morgan said, smirking. 

“Either quiet down, or go home,” he said, turning around. 

“Wait, Hotch, please! Help me!” he said, but his plea fell upon deaf ears. 

If he hadn’t looked at him, he wouldn’t have understood why Hotch wouldn’t put a stop to this. They were FBI agents. Surely this is bad for reputation. 

Pulling himself away from the scene, he catches up to Hotch. “You’re okay with this?” 

He turned to him and replied in the harsh tone of voice of his, “It’s not hurting anybody right now.” 

“Except maybe Reid,” Rossi said, giving him a careful look. 

“A little laughter does this office some good,” Hotch said. He looked over to Reid and his face had the  _ hints  _ of a smile. 

It was late. They were all tired. 

But he’s pretty sure Hotch was smiling. 

And he can’t blame him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m rewatching the series and Rossi wasn’t as nice at first so I wanted to write a cute little bonding fic with extra cute baby Spencer and this happened 
> 
> May continue bc he is so CUTE
> 
> pls comment if u liked and lmk


End file.
